Am I Too Late?
by andromeda90
Summary: There are times, when one just can't bear to see the one they love with someone else, the answer? move some where far from them. What happens when the one you love, realizes his love for you and looks for you? Will you two get back together? CloudLeon


Heya! Well, finally I get to writing that sequel…o sorry! I knew I shouldn't have started the other story…but I managed to write this…and well…it did not come out as what I expected at all…not sure that is a good thing or not….I guess I'll let you all decide if this is good or not….too much time spent on it, and I know its long, but bear with it…hope its wroth the read!

………………..

Also! I want you all to say hi to umm, Shadows In the Frozen Night!! Who is my beta! Sympathize with Shaddie, who has to go over my poorly written stories!

………………

Warnings: uggh, none really…

Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud and Cloud/Sephiroth, and others…….

Summary: Leon takes a vacation, permanent vacation and Cloud is not happy about it. However, he broke his Leon's heart and so he has to go and make things right. NOW, where exactly did Leon run off to?

Notes: dudes, this was….written in pauses….and so…I feel likes its all disconnected, so let me now about it…and also, I tried my best to keep the continuity of time between the events….and umm….yeah….enjoy!

……………..

Am I Too Late?

……………….

He wished he could hate him, he really did. He wanted to see him as some demon who had been the cause of all of his pain. In reality, he was far from it. He was charming, handsome, and wanting to redeem himself. Sure, he was still snappish, witty, and very sarcastic, but nothing more than usual. If he admitted it to himself, he may have fallen for him….in some weird time before everything….point was, that he understood Cloud, and that was disconcerting.

……….

Do not get him wrong. He was still hurting, and angry--very much angry--but he understood. Understanding did not make everything all right, unfortunately. He can't be a friend of Cloud or Sephiroth and he'll never be friends with them. It was as simple as that.

……….

Leon looked out the window. The heavens were dark. There was no moon to light the town. There were no stars to wish upon. There was this moisture in the air, a warning of rain to come….

It had been a week since he'd gone out to the bridge. Cloud had not said anything. He had not forgotten either, though. Every morning he would wake up and come looking for Leon. Leon pretended to be asleep. He had hoped Cloud would let it go, but he was an insistent bastard. Leon wondered what Sephiroth thought about Cloud coming to check up on him. Leon would love to chuckle at the idea, but he was too tired about everything. He knew he should feel something, but he was too numb to it. He rarely felt anything anymore. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had allowed himself to feel once again, and it had brought a lot more pain.

….

Here he was, waiting for a moment that Cloud would be passed out, so he would not hear Leon leave his room. He found it rather amusing, the first time he tried leaving his room for some water Cloud had stumbled out of his room, shared with Sephiroth, and began questioning him. Leon raised his glass of water as an explanation, before going back to his room.

……..

Leon sighed and sat up, going over and opening the door. He walked down to the living room. He was happy with Merlin's house now. They had made some renovations and added some rooms and a new story. He took some water and found no Cloud; the whole house was silent. He sighed in relief, going into his room and taking his bag with his few belongings. Well, he was leaving most of his clothes there; he only was taking very important things. In other words he was leaving all the things Cloud had given him through their relationship. He had no need for them. The only thing was some pair of clothes and mementos of the friends he lost to the heartless. He shot one last look around his room, before turning around and heading out.

………

He was sure that if he cut himself the blood would come out in icicles. He was positive he didn't feel anything, with the way he was leaving everyone. He knew the girls were going to be hurt. He was unsure about Cloud and Sephiroth but he stopped caring a long time ago or at least that was what he told himself. Cid will know, because he needed the gummi ship.

"Leon?" a soft voice stopped him before opening the door to the outside. Leon tensed, slowly turning around.

"Aerith." Leon looked at Aerith. There were tears streaming down her face and Leon felt his heart tighten. It made him rethink his thoughts about leaving, but he couldn't stop now. His heart was too scarred; he needed to go and be far away from everything. He wanted to go somewhere where he did not have the responsibility of a whole world. He wanted to go somewhere where he did not have to see the one he loves with another.

"Cloud…he came to me…..begged me to ask you to stay." Aerith smiled bitterly, walking over to Leon.

"Aerith, I can't…" Aerith raised a hand, motioning him to be quiet.

"Shh. I know you have to go. My heart is breaking and you know that. I just want you to know, that I'm always here for you." Aerith reached and took Leon's hand in hers.

"Don't forget us? Okay? We'll never forget you. May be, you can comeback someday?" Aerith's voice began to crack as tears streamed violently down her cheeks.

"You've been my best friend here. Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry for hurting you…..I…take care of them for me…." Leon pulled Aerith into his arms, comforting her. He could not stay, but he could hold her this one time.

"I shouldn't have ever told Cloud of Sephiroth. I should have stayed quiet. I'm sorry!" Aerith sobs somehow made Leon's heart break even more.

"Don't. We weren't meant to be Aerith. Understood?" Leon pulled back and took hold of Aerith's chin, gently moving her head up to look at him.

"Nothing was your fault. Now, I have to go, okay?" Aerith just nodded, pulling away and rubbing her eyes.

"Take care," Aerith whispered as Leon left the house. She was going to miss him; she just hoped he was happy wherever he was going.

………….

"Cid, stop being and ass and just give me the keys to the gummi ship," Leon snapped, angrily.

"Don't tell me you're leaving because of Chocobo Head?" Cid growled, keys held tightly in his fist.

"Not ONLY because of him. I need a vacation, from every thing," Leon huffed. Cid looked warily at Leon, before sighing and giving the keys up to Leon.

"Just be careful, kid." Cid muttered. Leon nodded, taking the keys and turning around.

"Cid, I'll miss you. Take care of the family for me," Leon muttered, before running into the gummi ship. Cid frowned, hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Come back soon, Leon," Cid whispered into the air, hoping Leon could hear it. Cid did not try to stop him, because he knew he couldn't. All he could do was try and help Leon.

………………

"Hey! What is there to eat?!" Yuffie grinned, bouncing down the stairs followed by an irritated Tifa. Yuffie was always bouncy, even this early in the morning; Tifa on the other hand was not a morning person.

"Pancakes," Aerith muttered, placing the food on the table; her emerald green eyes had lost their splendor. Yuffie and Tifa frowned, looking at each other and sharing a look.

"You two get a moving." Cid pushed passed them, grabbing the newspaper and sitting down to read. Yuffie and Tifa once again looked at each other.

"What is wrong with you two?" Tifa asked, worriedly.

"Yeah! Why so glum?!" Yuffie huffed, plopping down on a chair.

"Nothing." Aerith shook her head while Cid just grunted but kept on reading.

"I had the best sleep ever!" Cloud made his way down, stifling a yawn. Sephiroth was silent as he made his way over to the table. Cloud walked over to the table, looking at every one present. Suddenly he stopped, staring into the empty seat on the table. He immediately looked at Aerith. Aerith stared right back, her haunting eyes saying what she could not yet admit to herself.

"No…" Cloud shook his head, immediately looking over at Cid. Cid glared at him, before resuming his reading.

"You were supposed to stop him!" Cloud hissed, feeling his whole world crumbling down.

"What is going on?" Tifa stood up, irately. Cloud just looked at Aerith, searchingly.

"Fine! I'll ask Leon!" Yuffie huffed, standing up as well. The mention of that name caused Aerith, Cid and Cloud to freeze. Tifa's eyes widened as she immediately looked at the empty seat. She shook her head before racing up the stairs. Yuffie followed behind her.

"Tifa! Yuffie!" Aerith called after them. Cloud followed behind them. Sephiroth sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Cid looked up and frowned.

"Not going to go check up on the kitty?" Sephiroth asked.

"We both know he is not here. No need to check on anything." Cid shrugged, raising his newspaper up.

"I'm not staying long." This made Cid freeze, before putting his newspaper down.

"What?" Cid choked out, clearly shocked.

"I do not belong here. I don't feel like this is where I need to be."

"What about Cloud?" Cid snapped, angrily.

"He loves Leon, he cannot hide it." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Leon is gone."

"Yes, but what better way to show how much one loves somebody than to go looking for them?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Cid frowned, before slumping back on his chair.

"When are you leaving?" Cid asked, needing to prepare for more drama.

……………………..

Tifa threw the door to Leon's room wide open. She looked around, panicky.

"He's not here!" Yuffie cried out, noticing the untouched bed. Cloud walked in, eyes taking in every thing about the room. His eyes immediately caught on to the timber wolf Cloud had given Leon. He froze, feeling the room drop in temperature. His body felt like it had frozen. He painfully moved over, taking the wolf into his arms. Tifa looked at Cloud, hurt. Yuffie had fallen to her knees, body shaking violently with her sobs. Aerith just stood there, on the doorway, looking sadly at every one.

"You were supposed to make him stay," Cloud muttered under his breath.

"Why?!" Yuffie hollered, banging her fists on the floor. Tifa dropped down and held Yuffie, rocking her as tears fell down from Tifa's eyes.

"He could have told us," Tifa muttered.

"No, he could not. He couldn't see you all hurt," Aerith muttered, walking over to Tifa and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then why did he leave?" Cloud asked, brokenly.

"YOU!! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!!!" Yuffie cried out, standing up and tackling Cloud to the floor, hitting him on his chest angrily, desperately.

"I know…," Cloud whispered, as he took her fists into his hands and pulled her down into a hug.

………………………………………………………….

Leon sighed as he took a look around. He was unsure of where to go. He couldn't bear to go too far from home. It was weird, but he still missed home. Refreshed, that is how he felt. He was far from everything, yet still close enough to not feel homesick. He allowed a small bitter smile play on his lips as he drove on, looking for a new home.

His eyes immediately zoned in on a close world. He'd heard Sora talk about it before. It seemed like a nice, calm, quiet place. It was perfect for a small, calm life. He could get a job, find a place to stay, and when he has enough time and enough money he will go out and see if he could find any one else. Maybe some people had survived. That was the only thing that he allowed himself to hope on.

He shook his head, carefully taking the ship down and landing it.

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

He had to pay for the storage of his gummi ship, and it was rather cheap, since not a lot of folks came to Twilight Town. The people were very happy to have him around, apparently. They pushed items at him, pleading for him to buy them.

He had bought some sea salt ice cream, and was now walking around trying to memorize the topography of the town. His stuff and gunblade where still in the ship. He did not want to appear menacing with a weapon.

"Hey! You!" Someone stood in front of him, blocking his path. Leon growled and looked at the person in front of him. He immediately froze, not quite believing what it was he was seeing.

"We do not allow strangers around here." The boy sneered.

"Seifer?" Leon muttered. This caused the blond to frown and step back, defensively.

"How?"

"Seifer Almasy? Is that really you?" Leon asked, taking a step forward.

"Dude! I have no idea who you are, and how you know me!" Seifer stepped back. Leon frowned, eyes dulling. There was no recognition in them. Seifer had no idea who Leon was.

"It….it doesn't matter right now. I'm trying to find a place to stay. I'm moving here," Leon explained, voice laced with fatigue. Seifer looked at Leon, suspiciously before turning to his friends. Leon smiled bitterly as Fu and Rai also looked at him without a single spark of recognition.

"Come, we know someone who is renting a place." Seifer shrugged and began walking, assuming that Leon would follow. Leon sighed, but he followed nonetheless.

…………………..

"Hey! Pence! Someone here wants to have a look at the apartment!!" Seifer hollered outside a house.

"You don't have to yell." A small boy with black, messy hair stepped out of the house. He was wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"This guy here is moving and needs a place." Seifer motioned over to Leon.

"Well, Hello! My name is Pence! My parents are renting it out, I'll show you." Pence smiled kindly, motioning Leon to follow.

"My name is Leon," Leon introduced himself to the boy. Seifer and his squad followed behind them.

"Here it is!" Pence grinned, motioning to a nice, little house. It was far in the back of the other houses, but it was small and homey. There were two rooms, a kitchen and one bathroom. The dining was mixed in with the living room, since the house was pretty small. Leon liked it. It was big yet small, so he did not feel all alone.

"Umm, does it come will all the furniture?" Leon searched the whole house, and yes, every thing was furnished. Of course, the food, soap, and all other things were not there, but the sofa, bed, refrigerator and other appliances were.

"Hey, where is your boyfriend?" Seifer asked Pence, as he looked around the house as well.

"He is with Olette, working on the project." Pence shrugged, ignoring the boyfriend part.

"So that means you're free tonight. Want to go to the movies with me?" Seifer asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Pence. Pence just rolled his eyes, swatting at Seifer. Leon chuckled, finding that funny. Seeing Seifer flirt and be rejected was always funny. Seifer frowned and glared at Leon.

"Whatever, Squall," Seifer huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Leon's eyes widened, and so did Seifer's. Pence frowned, looking at Seifer to Leon.

"You two have a scar, matching scars," he said in awe. Seifer's eyes widened as his eyes finally locked on the scar. Seifer felt something…..something inside of him wanting to crawl out….He turned around and ran off.

"Seifer!" Pence called out. Fu and Rai followed after him.

"You…Who are you?" Pence looked back at Leon. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He went from one drama to a new one. He smiled grimly as a flash of blond and blue eyes crept into his mind.

"I'll take the place," Leon muttered, not answering the question.

"Come on, my parents should be home," Pence murmured, feeling a bit worried for Seifer.

……………………………………

Leon looked around the house and sighed. He moved into one of the rooms, placed his bag down, and placed his gunblade in the closet. There was no need for that here, he realized after he noticed that the surrounding places were all safe.

He was feeling so many things at the same time. He was still in pain from heartache, but now he was confused, shocked, happy and worried as well. He had found someone! Seifer Almasy! Said person did not remember anything about him, however.

Leon sat down on the bed, dejectedly. He should have realized that, should have taken other things into consideration. Seifer was now seventeen, may be even eighteen, a lot younger than last time. Seifer had called him Squall, even though Leon did not mention his real name at all. That meant that Seifer could remember the past! Leon was at war with himself; even thought he would love to have Seifer remember him there would be the pain of remembering every one else.

"Excuse me, Mister Leonhart?" Pence stuck his head in the room.

"Hey, Pence." Leon stood up and walked out into the living room.

"My mom made you something to eat, since the refrigerator is empty." Pence placed a bag on the table. Leon was glad the house was full furnished. The Avalon's had too much stuff already, so they decided to just keep it in the house. They were also very nice and did not act stuck up because they were rich. They actually tried to downplay their economic status. Leon was lucky to have met Seifer and the Avalon's, that was for sure.

"So, umm….your name is Squall Leonhart?" Pence looked at Leon curiously.

"Yeah….why?" Leon asked back while taking some dishes and food out.

"Well….this fell off your bag…." Pence lifted a locket up. Leon's eyes widened, immediately snatching it up.

"It said Cloud Strife….so I was not sure…..if it was yours…" Pence trailed off after the complete utter pained look that crossed Leon's face.

"I'm sorry…." Pence muttered, feeling bad for causing Leon pain. Leon clenched his eyes in pain, trying to keep the memory from resurfacing. He had tried to leave all traces of Cloud behind, hoping that in that way he could be free of the pain. It seemed that fate was against him, for there in his hand was the most painful memory of all. Cloud had given him his necklace, the one thing he had from his mother. Leon on the other hand had given his rings to Cloud. Stupidest thing ever if he thought about it.

"It's…It's fine, Pence. Let's just eat." Leon looked at the locket before putting it in his pant pocket. He'd deal with that later.

"Tell me about Twilight Town." All Leon could do right at the moment was focus on something else.

………………………….

Leon rolled over and yawned, arching his back and moaning. He sighed in relief, melting into the sheets. He hadn't had such a good nights rest since before the heartless invasion. He looked over and immediately bolted up. It was already twelve in the afternoon?! He couldn't believe he had slept that late. He groaned, throwing the covers off of himself and standing up.

"Hey! Leon! Open the door up! Stop being a lazy ass!!"

"Seifer! Shut up! He's had a rough time!"

Leon couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the relative smack and the sound of Seifer whining.

"Coming!" he called out as he made his way to the door.

"Wow, dude! Put a shirt on!" Seifer commented as he made his way inside, hands over Pence's eyes. Pence rolled his eyes but allowed Seifer to do it.

"Afraid I'm going to steal Pence from you?" Leon couldn't help but tease. It amazed Leon how free he felt there. He felt…like he could breath. Finding Seifer alive alleviated his guilt a bit and somehow, the past with him and the others was not as daunting anymore.

"Don't worry, he's too young for me." Leon smirked, making his way over to the kitchen.

"Still doesn't mean Pence won't grow into a schoolgirl and fawn over you," Seifer scoffed. Leon rolled his eyes and made his way to his room to change.

"Jeezh, Seifer, good way to make him feel better." Pence pushed away from Seifer.

"What?!" Seifer pouted causing Pence to sigh and shake his head.

"Are you two going to tell me what you guys are doing here?" Leon came back out, fully dressed.

"Well, there is a job opening, and we thought you could apply for it!" Pence chirped.

"Why are you two helping me out?" Leon asked, leaning on the counter.

"Got a problem with it?" Seifer snapped defensively as Pence walked over and placed the basket of food he was carrying on the table.

"No, it's just I'm not use to people caring so much, that's all." Leon shrugged, going over to the basket and taking the contents out.

"Well, you better get use to it! We're not like those that left you! That hurt you! We'll be different!" Pence snapped angrily, eyes looking determinately at Leon.

"See, now you're here in Twilight Town, you are a part of us now. Besides, you can make these memories, these flashes in my head go away. You can tell me who I am." Seifer frowned and glared at Leon, daring him to deny him that.

"I'm not sure that's the best thing to do." Leon muttered, looking apprehensively at Seifer.

"I don't care; I need the truth." Seifer snapped.

"Look, maybe we should go and check the job, ne?" Pence spoke up, hoping to break the tension.

"Well, let me eat first. Then we can go check the job and then I'll buy groceries." Leon sat down.

…………………………………….

"Well, are you going to tell me about my past? Why we know each other?" Seifer probed Leon as they ate in Leon's house.

"Hmm, is this related to something like what Sora was going through?" Pence asked, looking curiously between Seifer and Leon.

"Well….yes….kind of….," Leon sighed, taking a deep breath and beginning his story.

……………………………………….

……………………………………..

……………………………………….

Cloud leaned back against the window's ledge. It had been two whole months since Leon left.

"Cloud, come down, time to eat," Aerith called out to him, not daring to go into Leon's room.

"I'm not hungry," Cloud muttered.

"You have to eat something! You only eat about twice a week!" Aerith said, voice laced with anguish.

"Not until Leon comes back," Cloud stated, eyes glued to the sky.

…..

"He's not hungry," Aerith muttered, taking a seat next to Sephiroth.

"That stupid chocobo head! He's going to kill himself," Cid grunted. Yuffie just ate quietly, her bouncy personality was no more. Tifa rarely smiled now a day.

"I have something to say," Sephiroth spoke up, feeling like it was time to announce it.

"I'm leaving," He spoke looking at every one.

"But, why?" Aerith asked, hurt. Every body was leaving, was it the food? Was it the house? Was it not clean enough? Was it her?

"I feel….like something is missing…" Sephiroth shrugged.

"Is it Cloud as well?" Yuffie sneered. She hadn't quite forgiven Cloud for causing Leon pain.

"No…. it's not him…." Sephiroth glanced over at the nervous pilot, before looking back at Aerith.

"I need time to find myself. I'll be back, just I need time on my own."

"You promise you'll be back, that you'll keep in touch?" Tifa spoke up, looking at Sephiroth desperately. They hadn't seen eye to eye before, but it did not mean they had not gotten use to the banter between each other. It was just how they where, and after a while, they had all become family.

"I promise," Sephiroth vowed.

………………

"Cloud."

"Hmm, I'm sorry. I do not love you, I should not have lied to you."

"Cloud, I knew, I've always known." Sephiroth shook his head and joined Cloud in looking out the window.

"I know, I just thought it would be nice for me to tell you." Cloud shrugged, eyes trained up into the cloudy sky.

"You won't find him by just looking out the window," Sephiroth pointed out, tone grim.

"I should have realized it earlier….he wouldn't have left." Cloud's voice was really soft.

"Cloud, go find him."

"You're leaving tonight?" Cloud turned to look at Sephiroth, not saying anything about Sephiroth's comment.

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded, turning around to walk out.

"Sephiroth, don't hurt him." Sephiroth actually looked surprised at that. He looked back at Cloud.

"I've known, I've always known." Cloud smirked, throwing Sephiroth's words back at him.

"Then why?" Sephiroth asked, clearly not understanding what went on in the blonde's head.

"I was afraid of moving on. I was afraid of the future. I had never felt what he made me feel, it was…..frightening."

Sephiroth chuckled before it turn into a full fledge laugh.

"That, my Cloud, is something you embrace and you hold on to tight," Sephiroth advised Cloud.

"Is that how he makes you feel?" Cloud turned and looked at Sephiroth, his eyes boring into Sephiroth's.

"Actually, I believe he is the frightened one." Sephiroth's face turned grim.

"He's not the best person to get a long at times. He's like Leon, though, caring in his gruff ways. Distant after all his years with bad luck but yearning for someone." Cloud explained.

"I'll take that into consideration, Dr. Strife. I'll be back, maybe by then he'll give me an answer and you'll stop being your stupid self," Sephiroth chuckled as he walked out on Cloud's aggravation. Cloud looked back out the window. Sephiroth was confident that he and the stubborn blond would end up together. Cloud wished he had the same confidence about himself and Leon. The reason he did not go looking for Leon, was because he was afraid. He was afraid that Leon would reject him.

There he went again, thinking about him and him alone. He thought about his pain, his fears, but what about Leon's? What about all the pain he put Leon through? Did Leon not deserve an explanation? Did he not deserve the truth?

Maybe their relationship was unsalvageable, but Cloud had to risk it, for Leon's sake.

…………………..

Sephiroth sighed as he looked around the hangar one last time for a while.

"You'll take good care of yourself," Aerith murmured, giving Sephiroth a pack she'd put together. It was full of food, potions, and mementos to remember everyone. There was popery made from Aerith's own flowers. There was a bottle of Tifa's best liquor. From Yuffie there was the set of her favorite, as she called them, 'shiny ninja mighty important back up weapon stars.' There was a bottle of hair conditioner and Sephiroth knew that was from Cloud. He even had something from Leon, which Sephiroth had almost forgotten about. It was a nice, ivory brush, which had belonged to Leon before, but had been given to Sephiroth for his birthday. Sephiroth had not expected it from the gunblader, actually, he did not expect him to have been there at all the whole day. The only one missing was the pilot.

"I will, Aerith." Sephiroth slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Please, don't waste the alcohol, it's of high quality," Tifa admonish him, trying her best to show her sorrow.

"If you see Leon out there, tell him we miss him, even Chocobo Head," Yuffie pleaded with Sephiroth, who just nodded to make her feel better. He was sure that he was not going to see Leon where he was going.

"Take care, don't get yourself in trouble. I won't be here to help you out of it." Cloud shook Sephiroth's hand.

"You finally turn to your senses. That's the Cloud Strife I loved." Sephiroth smirked turning around walking away.

"It is small, but it should suffice for your journey." Cid motioned over to the ship as Sephiroth walked over and inspected it.

"Like always, a work of art."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," Cid scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It gets you to blush, and that is present enough." Sephiroth smirked.

"You smacked some sense into Cloud. I shall start working on a ship for him next." Cid smiled, actually smiled at that. Sephiroth realized that he might not be gone for quite as long of a time as he thought he was.

"Take care of them, Highwind. I'm hoping to come back to see every one at the table again," Sephiroth muttered, making his way to the ship's door.

"Of course, honey, and I'll make sure to cook your favorite dinner as well," Cid drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Why yes, that would be wonderful, babe," Sephiroth said, about to close the door.

"Wait. Here." Sephiroth turned around and caught whatever Cid had thrown at him. It was his goggles.

"Letting you borrow them, so you'd better be coming back," Cid scoffed, before turning around and walking away. Sephiroth stood there shocked, before smirking and going into the ship.

"Hmm?" Aerith looked at Cid, eyebrow raised. Yuffie and Tifa were chatting about Sephiroth finding Leon.

"Cloud, I'll probably have your ship done in a week. It needs more maintenance 'cause you may have to search for months." Cid turned to Cloud, who nodded understandingly.

"You're leaving too?" Tifa and Yuffie stopped their chatting and looked at Cloud.

"Someone has to drag Leon back." Cloud shrugged. All of a sudden his arms were full of girls. Yuffie was crying, Tifa was laughing and Aerith was just shaking. Cid chuckled at Cloud's expression. He shook his head and made his way back to work.

"Wonderful!!"

"Finally!"

Cloud found himself joining in their laughter and hope.

…………………………………………

……………………………………………

………………………………………..

It had been two months since he had left. Leon was still heart broken. Every morning he woke up, he'll feel the necklace on his chest, and memories would flash through his mind. Every night before going to sleep, as he relaxed, he would feel the cool silver on his skin. Sleeping was sometimes good, but sometimes it was worse as he relived memories.

Through the day, though, he had work to do. He talked to the youngsters and talked about his past. They were actually very mature for eighteen and seventeen year olds. He guessed that people matured fast when faced with evil creatures.

He met Olette and Hayner. Olette and Pence were the rich two in the group, Fuu and Rai were middle class while Seifer and Hayner were the poor ones. Leon was shocked to find that there was not a lot of class rivalry. Pence's parents treated Seifer like he was their own son. Leon was use to the loathing between classes and the hate that grew in neighbors. There was few there. Do not get him wrong, there were arguments, and people did get in each other's nerves, but it was not as bad as other places.

Every thing had calmed down after the nobodies and heartless left. It seemed like that whole commotion made them realize they had to slow down and enjoy life. Leon hoped that the same thing happened to other places as well; Radiant Garden was still a work in progress. It was not like Twilight Town, but it may come to be.

"Hey! Squall!"

Leon snapped out of his thoughts and looked into emerald green eyes. Seifer was the same height as him for now but Leon knew that Seifer would grow more. He always hated the fact that Seifer could tower over him, especially since Seifer made it his life goal to make fun of him for being short.

"What?" Leon snapped, huffing and going back to the form he had to fill out. He had to make sure he ordered the right amount of products.

"Are you listening to me?" Seifer huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, you have no idea what to get your boyfriend." Leon rolled his eyes. Seifer had been panicking for the past month over what to get Pence for his birthday. Pence was finally turning eighteen in a month.

"I don't know, Seifer. He's your boyfriend." Leon shook his head. He barely knew Pence for two months, how could he help?

"Why don't you ask Olette or Hayner?"

"Because they came to me to help them find a gift." Seifer sulked.

"FLOWERS?" Fu leaned on the counter, bored.

"He's not a girl, ya know?" Rai frowned.

"OBVIOUSLY." Fu snorted.

"You two are no help," Seifer sighed, dejected.

Leon shook his head, but the smile never left his face. Seifer was remembering more and more, and even Rai and Fuu were remembering things here and there.

He has fun, recounting his past and having someone who can remember as well and joke about it. Its fun to have inside jokes once again. Leon was not sure how the kids managed it, because well, Leon was twenty-seven now, and so they were kids to him; point, he was not sure how they managed to make him forget and enjoy himself. Normally, Leon would not be seen lounging around the beach and eating sea salt ice cream or sitting on top of the clock tower and laughing about some stupid thing that Hayner and Seifer had come up with. They were not judgmental of him. They did not know who he was before, and so he was starting clean. It felt nice to not have to put on a front, to not have to worry about what people will think. Everyone there was nice, always willing to help.

The first week he'd been there people had come over and introduced themselves. They talked about the town history. They helped him figure out where stores were.

He realized that the others would probably have a heart attack, especially since he now wore jeans, chuckled and smiled more. Maybe they would smiled brightly and be like, "Finally! He relaxes!"

Leon wasn't sure, the girls were weird like that, Cid would just grunt and Cloud was somewhere where his mind should not be going.

"Twilight Town to Squall." Seifer snapped his fingers in front of Leon. Leon shook his head and pulled back, glaring at Seifer.

"You sure seem to be spacing out a lot today." Seifer frowned, looking at Leon with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just thinking. I've been here two months already," Leon sighed, finishing the last column on the order form.

"And you'll be staying a lot more! Since after Pence's party there is Olette's!" Seifer pointed out. Leon groaned.

"I have enough with helping out with one party."

"Hey! Leon! Seifer! Rai! Fuu! What are you four still doing here?" Olette came in, glaring at them.

"Brainstorming on what to get Pence."

"Oh, you guys got anything?!" Olette walked over and got comfortable against the counter. Leon sighed, realizing he'll be staying at work late that day. However, he really did not mind as he laughed at Seifer's antics as Hayner walked in and whacked him on the head.

…………………………………………..

………………………………………..

…………………………………………….

Cloud found himself being praised and loved and tended with care. Since the girls found out he was bringing Leon back, things at the house changed.

Things seemed brighter all of a sudden.

However, late at night, doubt clawed at Cloud's heart. He may never find Leon, and if he did, who says Leon would want to come back?

"Cloud?"

Cloud snapped out of it and looked at Cid, who was motioning to the ship. Cloud was about to leave after two weeks of waiting.

"You better bring him back." Yuffie glared at him, before kissing him on the cheek for luck.

"Go get him tiger." Tifa winked at him, giving him a hug.

"Things will turn out okay, you'll see." Aerith patted his hand.

"Get a move on, Chocobo Head. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back." Cid smirked.

Cloud nodded and walked into the ship. He knew they all had that doubt and fear of never seeing Leon again, but they dare not voice it. It may come true.

……………………………….

………………………………….

……………………………..

Leon rolled his eyes as he slumped over the counter.

It was a boring day, there had only been five costumers the whole day.

"Leon! Have you made the orders?" Olette stuck her head into the store and looked at Leon expectantly.

"Yeah, they'll be here on Friday, right before the party." Leon grumbled.

"Great!" Olette grinned before heading out once again.

The party was that Saturday. Leon was actually looking forward to the party, weird. It was the end of the world, he was sure of it. Him, looking forward to a party? A clinking sound made him stand up straight. The necklace was out of his shirt, so it had clanked against the counter.

Leon sighed, there he was, single and 27. It was not because of lack of interest. That Setzer guy was interested, just Leon did not like him that way. Sure he was handsome, but he was not looking for a relationship….

He was just still hung up over Cloud, but Leon was not admitting that out loud, because it would mean that Seifer was right.

It had been quite embarrassing, telling the teenagers all about it, especially since he ended up breaking down in front of them. They never once brought it up, though.

It had been a month after being there. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly something triggered memories of Cloud and him. Leon guessed it would take years before he gave up on Cloud, which just meant he was going to die alone. There was no way he was staying with Setzer. His kids protested against him as well. He'd been set up in three dates by now.

They were pissed off at Cloud and bagged on him whenever they could. Leon could do nothing about it and did not want to do anything about it. It felt nice to talk about Cloud; it alleviated the pain a bit. Seifer was the one who would probably kill Cloud if he ever saw him.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!

"What in the world?!" Leon stormed out of the store.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Seifer snarled tackling another person to the ground.

"Seifer!" Leon called out, running over to the fighting pair.

"Get off me!!"

Leon stopped dead on his tracks. He knew that voice. Seifer was kicked off the person but he immediately stood up. The other person stood up as well and Leon immediately knew who it was. Blond hair. Bright blue eyes. Huge sword at hand.

"Stop!!" Leon rushed forward, getting between the two blonds.

Pence and the others rushed out as well.

"Cloud, put the sword away. Seifer, calm down." Leon glared at the two. Neither made a move to do as they were told.

"NOW!!" Leon snarled. Cloud sighed, putting his sword away. Seifer grumbled but relaxed from his fighting stance. Pence hesitated and looked at the three, before walking over and checking on Seifer. Hayner and Olette also stood by Seifer's side. Fuu and Rai took a stand in front of him, protectively.

Leon sighed, shooting a look at Seifer before turning to look at Cloud.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, unsure of what to do in this situation. He never actually thought he would witness Seifer trying to kill Cloud.

"Been better." Cloud shrugged.

"Pence, take Seifer home. All of you guys, go home."

"What?!"

"And leave you with him?!"

The seven protested.

"This is none of your business, now go," Leon snapped.

"It is our business! You are family! He hurt you!" Pence snapped angrily, something that surprised everyone.

"I'll be fine." Leon shot them a warning glare. They grumbled but did as told.

"What are you doing here?" Leon turned back to Cloud after they were gone.

"I came here for you," Cloud muttered, looking at Leon forlornly. Leon's heart sped up at that.

"Come." Leon motioned for Cloud to follow and so Cloud did.

….

"How is every one?" Leon asked after making some tea and sitting on a sofa in front of Cloud.

"They're….barely making it," Cloud admitted truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked anxiously.

"Since you left, Yuffie isn't hyper anymore, she rarely jokes and laughs. Tifa doesn't smile anymore. Aerith, she just goes on like a robot, doing things mechanically. Cid stuffs himself with work so we rarely see him anymore." Cloud sighed, thinking back of home.

"Oh…" Leon bit his lip, feeling remorse chew at him. Cloud did not mention the silver haired angel.

"What about Sephiroth?" Leon had to ask.

"I don't know, he left about three weeks ago." Cloud shrugged.

"He left you?" Leon was clearly surprised at that.

"He did not love me, I did not love him. It was a mutual thing. Besides, he needed time to figure his feelings towards another blond," Cloud said, like having his 'ex-boyfriend become his boyfriend again and then fall in love with a good friend of his and then leave' was an every day thing. Wait? Another blond?

"Oh….OH! really?" Leon almost spluttered his tea out of his mouth at that. Cloud chuckled.

"Yep, really."

"That's…..how are you taking that?" Leon felt uncomfortable asking, but it would be mean not to. Besides, he had to show he was over every thing……even if he wasn't.

"Umm, well, as long as he doesn't hurt our old man, I'm okay with it. Why shouldn't I be?" Cloud cocked his head to the side, looking at Leon questioningly.

"Well…..you two were together." Leon looked at Cloud like he had grown another head.

"I knew he felt something for him, it wasn't a shock when he admitted it to me." Cloud sipped his tea calmly. Leon on the other hand was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

"Then you allowed yourself to be used?!" Leon scoffed, glaring at Cloud.

"No, we used each other. He used me to be close to him and I used him to keep my life stable," Cloud admitted, putting his tea on the coffee table in the middle.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here? What do you want?" Leon snapped, grimacing when he moved the cup of tea to savagely and the liquid spilled. Cloud immediately took the cup from Leon's grasp and tended to the burn.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, face inches away from Leon's.

"Fi…fine….just the tea is hot." Leon muttered, cheeks heating as he pulled his hand away. Cloud was sitting next to him now.

"Cloud?" Leon was hurting, to have Cloud so closed.

"I came looking for you." Cloud reached out and took Leon's hand in his again. Leon stared at their intertwined hands.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Because I love you, and I realized that I am such an idiot."

Leon flinched at Cloud's words immediately pulling away and wanting to get away from him. Cloud was having none of it, so he wrapped his arms around Leon and pulled him towards his chest.

"Don't. Just listen to me," Cloud pleaded. Leon relented, stopping his struggle.

"I realized I was being selfish. I was only thinking about my pain, about my fear. You made me feel things I've never felt before with anyone, not even with Sephiroth. You made me feel alive. Suddenly, I found myself living for you, because of you. Every thing seemed to revolve around you. These feelings frightened me. I couldn't grasp the new change in me and so I pushed you away."

Cloud and Leon remained silent. Cloud was not sure what else to say and Leon was not even sure what to think.

"Are you saying this because Sephiroth left you? You are alone now?" Leon muttered bitterly.

"No, I am not. I know you don't believe me." Cloud sighed, releasing Leon from his grasp. Leon stood up and walked over to the door.

"You hurt me Cloud, you lied to me. You made my life hell," Leon whispered, opening the door and looking at Cloud.

"I know I don't deserve a second chance and if I was you, I wouldn't give me one either. I understand that, I just thought you should know the truth and that if not for me, then come and visit for the girls," Cloud said, voice laced with tenderness and care. He looked at Leon one last time before walking out of the house. Leon's whole body shook as he closed the door. He fell down to his knees, his legs unable to support him.

It was unfair!

Leon had come here to forget Cloud!

Now, Cloud was here……

He wished to be with him again. He knew he had it bad, but he couldn't help it. His heart longed for Cloud. He'd hope many times that Cloud would do just what he did today….and know he did….but Leon was unsure of what to do…..

Before he thought he would reject Cloud….but now, he was not so sure he could….

………………………………………………….

"What is he doing here?"

Leon sighed and turned to Cloud.

"Hey, nice of you to join us."

"What? You invited him?" Seifer snarled.

"Got a problem?" Cloud asked coolly. Seifer and Cloud got into a heated glare contest.

"Calm down you two." Pence tugged Seifer a safe distance from Cloud.

"Guys, this is Cloud. Cloud this are Seifer, his boyfriend Pence, Hayner, his girlfriend Olette, Fuu and her boyfriend Rai." They all greeted him, tensely, but they greeted him. He greeted them just as tensely.

Cloud had been there for three days now, this made it his fourth day there, and he knew that in two days there was a party. He had not seen Leon for three days but he had showed up earlier and asked him if he wanted ice cream and so he of course said yes before Leon could finish his sentence. Leon had chuckled at that and waited for him to get his coat before starting off.

Cloud kept quiet most of the time, just shooting glances at Leon, smiling when Leon laughed, conversing with the kids. He dare not say anything, afraid Leon would become sad and pained again.

"Well, back in Radiant Garden, we have a friend who tends to always fight with this computer. Right Cloud?" Leon turned to Cloud, Cloud looked startled for a few seconds at being talked to before answering.

"You should have been there, Leon. He had gotten a bat and was about to start smashing it up if Aerith hadn't shown up. He also tried eating on top of the computer but Tifa caught him." Cloud shrugged, eating his ice cream. Leon chuckled as he could imagine that happening. This seemed to make the others relax, since Cloud had made Leon laugh, which meant he was okay. Cloud was glad; he was getting tired of all the tension.

Leon had been fighting with himself with that to do about the Cloud situation. He finally decided, that maybe he should give Cloud a second chance. It took him three days before he finally had the courage to talk to Cloud and ask him out. It was worth it, just to see Cloud's face brighten like a sun coming from under the clouds. Leon was still hurt, and his heart was still in little fragments, but he was sure that with time it could be put back together.

"So, there is a party in two days, Cloud. You coming?" Leon asked after a while.

"Are you asking me to go?" Cloud was surprised.

"Are you going to say yes?" Leon asked back.

"If it's with you? Then yes," Cloud answered. Leon smirked, eyes a bit livelier than usual.

Seifer shot Cloud a warning glare. Cloud glared back.

………………………………………..

Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. He had been with Leon for the past two days. It had been great! Cloud sighed a bit dreamily. They were not quite together but it was a start. Leon was giving him a chance to get themselves back together. He knew there was going to be a lot of hardships, because he had caused Leon a lot of pain, but Cloud was willing to work for it.

"Come on, hurry up," Leon called out to Cloud.

"I'm going." Cloud rushed out.

"We're going to be late," Leon admonished Cloud. Cloud smiled innocently, before taking Leon's hand in his. Leon tensed up and Cloud was sure he was going to pull away, but he didn't. He relaxed and allowed Cloud to hold his hand. Cloud beamed happily.

………………………………..

"So, you getting back with him?" Seifer asked Leon once he saw him by himself.

"Giving it another try," Leon muttered, smiling a bit hesitantly. Seifer could tell that Leon was unsure if he had made the right decision.

"You'll never know until you try and it's better to know for sure, than presume." Seifer shrugged taking a sip of his cup full of punch. It was his way of saying that Leon was doing the right choice without actually saying it.

"Not going to go ballistic again, are you?" Leon mused.

"No, not unless he hurts again." Seifer scowled.

"And I'll make sure that does not happen." Cloud came in, arm snaking around Leon's waist as he tipped his cup at Seifer.

"Better." Seifer tipped his cup in return.

"Hey! Come on! Guys!" Pence grinned, pulling the three onto the dance floor.

"I'm too old for this, I'm 27!" Leon cried out while Cloud just laughed and went along.

"So? I'm 30!" Cloud shrugged.

………………………………..

"Leon, wake up."

Leon snuggled deeper into the covers, ignoring whoever was trying to wake him up.

"Come on! Get up; I have something to show you."

"Cloud!" Leon threw the covers off and glared at Cloud. He realized it was still pretty dark which just intensified his glare.

"Come on!" Cloud tugged on Leon's hand. Leon sighed, realizing there was no use arguing with Cloud, so he got out of bed. Cloud pushed him his jacket and tugged him out and onto the top of the Big Ben. Leon shuddered as they sat down on the ledge. They huddled together for warmth. Leon looked over the horizon, realizing that they were going to see the sunrise.

"The sunrise, it's the beginning of something new," Cloud muttered, taking Leon's hand and squeezing it.

"Starting our relationship with a sunrise. Romantic." Leon grinned, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder.

"Well, we've been umm…dating? Do you call it dating now a day?" Cloud frowned.

"You are not that old, but dating, seeing each other, being together, hanging out." Leon chuckled.

"You are not the one who is thirty." Cloud sulked.

"You look great for a thirty year old." Leon looked up and kissed Cloud on the cheek. That was as far as they went. They shared pecks on the cheek, holding hands, and hugging. Cloud was happy with that, as long as he was with Leon.

"Well, the point is that, after, what? A month of 'dating', I thought a sunrise would be nice, to witness the start of our relationship." Cloud shrug.

"Like I said, romantic." Leon teased Cloud, who actually flushed.

"Are we going back to Radiant Garden?" Cloud asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know." Leon answered truthfully. He had not thought about it.

"It's fine if you don't. We can always stay here." Cloud shrugged. Leon pulled back and looked at Cloud. Cloud frowned, unsure of what he had said wrong.

"You are willing to stay here?" Leon asked. Leon had thought Cloud would push him into returning to Radiant Garden.

"Of course, if you're here, why would I leave?" Cloud asked a bit angrily.

"No, I just…." Leon shook his head, unable to explain. He reached over and took Cloud's hand.

"We'll go back to Radiant Garden, I think I need to stop running from my responsibility. Besides, we can always come and visit, whenever." Leon shrugged, resting his head once again on Cloud's shoulder.

………………………………………….

"You two leaving so soon?" Pence sighed sadly, as he hugged the two. They had stayed a month more than they had thought they would, but it was okay.

"We're needed back home." Leon explained.

"Well, take care you two!" Olette warned them.

"Better come visit," Hayner huffed, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Dude, you better take care of him." Seifer glared at Cloud.

"On my life." Cloud vowed as they shook hands.

"Good luck and take care." Fuu not only spoke an actual sentence but she also hugged the two.

"Drive safe!" Rai advised.

"We will." Leon smiled softly as he looked at all of them. He wasn't so….depressed anymore, thanks to Seifer. He could let what happened to the others go. Cloud squeezed his hand.

……………………………………………..

Yuffie groaned as she stared up at the ceiling, lying on the sofa. Tifa was leaning against said sofa, a magazine about drinks on her lap as she skimmed through it. Aerith was on the other sofa, a novel in her hand. Cid was drinking soda as he sat on the armchair, watching The Departed.

"Restoration Committee hard at work, huh?"

Everyone bolted up at that. They all whirled around to see Leon there, shaking his head with amusement. In a flash, Leon was on the ground, his arms full of Yuffie who was sobbing into his chest.

"WHOA!" Leon cried out. He was shocked to say the least but he snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey," Leon muttered. Yuffie pulled back, her eyes shining brightly and a full blown smile on her face.

"You're back!"

"I told you I was going to bring him back." Cloud came in, bags in hand.

"Chocobo Head!" Yuffie cried out, latching on to Cloud next.

Leon stood up and was pulled into a crushing hug. He wheezed as Tifa squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"You are really here!" she cried happily.

"Can't breath," Leon muttered, patting her back.

"Oops." Tifa let go and stood back. Aerith walked up to him and hugged him, softly. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her close. Aerith smiled, relieved.

"Well, you're finally back. They were all driving me crazy," Cid said, but his big grin told Leon that the pilot had also missed him.

"Sorry I took longer than I thought." Leon shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, this calls for a special dinner!" Aerith grinned, rushing to the kitchen.

"Ohh! I want to help!" Yuffie cried out, running after Aerith.

"I'll get the drinks!" Tifa grinned, heading out.

"Cid, could you go to the store and get some stuff for me?" Aerith asked, holding up a list.

"I'm really tired." Cid complained.

"So, Cid…I heard you and some silver haired psychopath got together?" Leon turned to Cid, eyebrow raised.

"Uggh, I got to go get some things," Cid grumbled, taking the list and heading out. Leon and Cloud laughed.

…………………………………………

Leon sighed as he looked down at the river passing by.

He'd been back home for two months now. Things were back to normal yet different. They were better. Leon smiled at that, he wondered what Seifer and them were doing. He was happy being back home though.

"Not thinking of jumping again, are you?"

Leon turned around and smiled at Cloud. He shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking about jumping last time either," Leon reminded him.

"Thank God, it would have been a lot harder trying to get your soul back," Cloud scoffed.

"Get my soul back?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I would have to work for Hades again but I'll do it for your soul." Cloud shrugged.

"That's not funny," Leon scoffed, remembering what things Cloud had to do for Hades.

"Then make sure you don't die on me." Cloud smiled, taking Leon's hand in his.

"Hmm." Leon allowed Cloud to pull him into his arms.

"I'll try, as long as you try to be careful as well. You tend to be very brash." Leon looked at Cloud, accusingly.

"Deal." Cloud smiled.

Well, things are different…..and he would not have it any other way.

……..

The End…

………..

I know….it kind of sucked, sorry!! But I tried!!

And umm, the Seph/Cid, don't ask…not even I know why its there….I kind of got hooked on it now from writing it here…I may even make some side story with them….

Seifer/Pence? Well, I love Pence….and Seifer, who is my favorite person out of all the FF series! He rocks! Anyways, I just thought they were cute….

Ages? Well, Sora is around 15/16 in KH2 so I added two years to every one's ages…so they are 17/18….and with Leon, who is 25, I did the same thing…Cloud on the other hand was hard, cause I wasn't sure how old he was, but since Leon was 17/18 in the FF game and Cloud was 21? I added 3 years to Leon's age….so yeah….

Anyways! it was hard to keep the whole been two months, and weeks since blah blah…so hope it came out okay and it made sense….anyways….

Review and hoped you all liked it! Luv ya all!


End file.
